horizonkingdomsfandomcom-20200213-history
3rd Valencion Crusade
The Third Valencion Crusade, 290e5 Lord Leonius Harthfel of Briny Gate Island, with his host of the Dawn's Inquisition and armies from Tareth, sailed to and invaded the Holy Island of Valencion and claimed the Grand Temple for Indamma, sun god of the High Elves. Leonius then established his son, Leobron, as Lord of Valencion and now rules in the castle of Dragonbone. The Three Kingdoms of the First Treaty were appalled by this act, each responding by calling their armies to either oppose or support Leonius's Claim. But, unlike the Second Crusade, each kingdom now looks to use this war to levy their power and to claim the island for themselves. Rovania, led by Martulius Rovani-Aricarte, looks to claim the island and establish that only the Valenzi Court be worshiped there. The Boarharts, led by Rupert Boarhart, wish to gain a stronger military footing in the South of the Fathering Sea, and load their warships with gold and treasures from the temples, bringing riches back to the north. Aebros is currently spit, with many Houses in the North of the country supporting Leonius's Claim (and not wanting to anger the Tareth Elves who back him), but those in the south loyal to Queen Enara Burugatza object his claim and his upheaval of Aebros's long tradition of worshiping the Valenzi. Battles for South Pork and Olport Beach '10th of the Thundering Moon, 290e5. '''With the increased strength from their elven brothers, the Dawn's Inquisition seizes more control of the island: the Boarhart's temple formerly of Lekaimos has been overrun, the surrounding district now dubbed "South Pork" by the Inquisition. The Battle for Olport Beach carried on up until the third wave when new commanders of both sides took the field. Alavara of the Inquisition lead her troops onto the reddened sands, while Alexander of the Boarharts and House MacTíre arrived with his own troops and even a knight of his own house. The Boarhart calvary charged the Inquisition's line, but were stopped when a priest of Indamma hurled a fireball into their horses and incinerated half of their riders and all but one of their horses. The battle ended when the commanders ordered a ceasefire and agreed to determine the victor through trial by champions. The elven champion Awin Might was victorious and the beach was renamed in his honor "Might Port". With the Inquisition's territory spreading, they now turn their eyes further south to the Aebros Embassy, and the other heathen temples they seek to burn. Sacking of Little Rova '13th of the Thundering Moon, 290e5. 'After suffering defeats by the Inquisition, the Boarharts turn their eyes to a new enemy: the former two kingdoms that held their peace treaty. The peace be damned, the kingdoms of Aebros and Rovania left the Boarharts to suffer in the Second Crusade, and the hillborn yearned to seek vengeance for their fathers. Attacking Little Rova, Herick Drost the frostborn priest of Ro-Martö and hillborn Knight Ser Megwiss, and Razorback Rider Brocten Craed lead their troops into the town. They were met by several squads of Rovanian foot soldiers and lead by a Lion Master; the Rovanians were also joined by their Saltborn allies, and they sealed the roads with a shield wall blocking the Boarhart's riders. In the end the Boarharts were able to chase off the stubborn Rovanians from the town and claim a new victory for their kingdom. The Rovanians left licking their wounds, but managed to retreat with most of their forces in tact. ''Regroup, reform, retaliate. This defeat would not lead to more. Sinking of Droogal's Temple '30th Night of the Thundering Moon, 290e5. '''On this Night, a tragedy has struck against House Boarhart and all frostborn everywhere. The Holy temple of Droogal (frostborn god of drunkenness) a site which has stood for nearly two hundred generations, has crumbled. The structure itself fell off its cliff face into ''Fathering Sea in only moments, leaving rumble behind. Those in holy orders in the temple during its final moments who survived tell of the earth trembling and a large fire ball attacking commoners praying for help. Temple leaders found the high priests mangled and flattened corpse in the ruins. Even more horrible, the sacred relic known as “Droogal’s Smile” (a bust of the Gods Head) is still missing. House Boarhart is still unaware who would dare attack a holy temple only two weeks from Droogal's high holy day, but King Rupert was clear on what the Boarhart would do next. ”Know me cowards! Know me and know fear!” King Rupert shouted within his great hall. By his order to all under the Boarhart, whomever can deliver information on who had completed this terrible deed would be given five hundred gold pieces. More over, whomever could then bring him these perpetrator's bones, Rupert would reward them with territory within his lands, nobility and a large fortune. Anger now swells within the Boarhart ranks but average commoners see this as a true curse. With alcohol storage supplies hit hard, the frostborn now will forever remember this catastrophe as The Night of Bitter Ale. Strike in the North '''Full Thundering Moon, 290e5. '''The crew of the ''Green Mary ''was given intel that frostborn troops were planning to embark on a small fleet to join House Boarhart in the crusade. They were accompanied by Onrei Buton the Salt Mage from the Queen's ranks with a special spell scroll with which to sink the fleet. They had to sail across the full moon to intercept and ambush the fleet, once again outrunning the Black League. In total, two hundred frostborn were attacked and killed by the pirate crew and their ships sank to the depths. Category:History